


Changing Seasons

by Between_lines



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cooking, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Harry makes bad decisions, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt/Comfort, James tries to be a better brother, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Nightmares, Party, Summer Holidays, Swimming, Takes place after Cursed child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_lines/pseuds/Between_lines
Summary: This story takes place shortly after the ending of the play. After all what happened Albus doesn’t receive any letters from Scorpius during holidays. He decides to run away from home to figure out what’s wrong. It turns out that Scorpius has troubles with dealing with his time travel experiences and he keeps a secret to himself… he’s in love with Albus.





	1. Summer Nights

These were their first summer holidays after their time travel disaster. Albus was glad that everything went back to normal and things were going well between him and his dad – at least so far. He spent almost two weeks at his parents’ house, but he didn’t receive any letters form Scorpius. First, he thought that he probably was busy or that the owl didn’t get his letters to the right address. But by now he was sure there was something wrong. He couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend. _‘Scorpius usually would have written him three letters by now. How did he spend all the other summers without him anyway?!’_ Albus couldn’t deny that he was worried. Even if he didn’t admit it to himself, he wanted to see Scorpius before school started. He took desperate measures and decided to ask his father for help:

„Dad, do you have a minute to talk?“ Albus asked his father.

„Sure. “ Harry replied surprised and put down the papers.

„You know Scorpius writes me like a hundred letters during holidays, but I didn’t get a single one. I really think that there’s something wrong.“

Harry raised an eyebrow. „You know there were summers that I didn’t get any letters from your uncle either. I’m sure he is fine.“ He took the papers and continued reading. 

„Dad, please listen! I know him. He isn’t that trustless. Especially after the last year he would defiantly write me.“ Albus spoke now really quick. „Can I please go and see, if everything is ok?“

Harry sighed. „Albus, first I need to write Draco. You can’t just go and knock on their door. Maybe they are on a trip, spontaneously. It was a hard year for the both of you. Maybe he just needs some time to work things through. Didn’t you want to apply for an internship in my department? You should concentrate on that, son.“ 

„You’re not taking me seriously! You never do! Please take me to the Malfoys.“ Albus raised his voice.

„No. This is my last word. I’ll write to Draco tomorrow. I can’t take care of that right now. You know I have an important dinner tonight. Your mother and I need to get ready soon.“ Harry said definitely. 

Albus left the room full of anger, with tears in his eyes. He slammed the door as he left the room. _‘Why wouldn’t his dad understand how important this was?’_ He ran upstairs, straight to his room. He sat down on his bed. _‘Business always comes first for him.’_ He took a bag out of his closet. He quickly through some stuff in there. Fortunately, his parents were invited to that dinner tonight, so he could slip out without anyone noticing. After some time passed, he heard the door closing. He took his bag and left the house as well. He wasn’t allowed to use magic, so he had no choice but using muggle transportation. He reached the train station and bought a ticket with muggle money. Harry had shown him how to read the plan and buy the right ticket when he was younger. It took him almost four hours to get to the Malfoy Mansion. As he sat in the train he didn’t think about the consequences of running away from home. He just wanted to see Scorpius. He _needed_ to see him and _needed_ to know that he was fine.

Meanwhile Draco slowly went up the stairs to Scorpius’ room. He balanced a tablet with dinner on it. He opened the door without knocking. 

„Scorpius, it’s me. I made you dinner.“ Scorpius woke up. 

„Have you been sleeping all day again?“ Draco asked concerned. „Yes Dad.“ Scorpius replied sleepy. 

Draco sat down. „So, did you plan anything for tonight?“ 

„I guess I’m just going to make another reading session. Just as the last days.“ He took a bite from the bread. Draco sighed. 

„I just don’t understand why you aren’t reading at day and sleep at night.“ Scorpius didn’t answer and looked down. „Did you write your friend?“ Draco changed the topic. 

„Emm… yes of course.“ Scorpius lied. Draco smiled. He sensed that his son didn’t want to talk. „If you need anything I’ll be downstairs.“ 

The truth was, that Scorpius wasn’t able to sleep at night because he had seen how the world looked like in total darkness. He almost was stuck in that world and the worst: Albus didn’t even exist. Every time he thought about it, he could barely breath and when he closed his eyes it was like living through it once again. He didn’t want to bother his father, because he knew that he still had problems with dealing with his mother’s death. And he couldn’t write Albus because ever since his time travel trip he was sure he felt something much stronger than friendship for him. He had started to write some letters, but all were crumple up in his bin. He looked over at the paper balls and felt sick. He wanted to write him everything. He missed him so badly. He buried his face in his pillows. 

Albus got off the train. It was past twelve by now and dark. There were almost no lights at the street. He walked up the hill until he saw the huge mansion. It took him some time until he reached the gate. It opened as he stood in front of it. He could pass and now stood in front of a massive black door. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. He heard steps from inside. The door cracked.  


„Good evening Mr. Malfoy. I’m sorry, I know it’s late…“ he paused not really knowing how to explain why he was here.  


„Please come in.“ Draco said surprised but kindly. Albus entered gladly.  


„Are you here because of Scorpius? Did he write you, that you should come?“ Draco asked, figuring out why Albus was there standing in his hall in the middle of the night.  


„Actually, I didn’t get any letters and you know… actually your son writes pretty often. I was just worried anything happened.“ Now Albus felt stupid and looked down.  


„Does your father know you’re here?“  


„Emm… I think kind of…maybe not exactly.“  


„Actually I’m glad you’re here Albus.“ Draco said serious, not commenting on what Albus last said. Albus looked up. „Scorpius doesn’t sleep at night. He reads all night and sleeps all day. He barely eats. He won’t talk to me. I’m honestly worried. It’s nice that you came. You’re truly a good friend. I’ll inform Harry that you’ll stay the night. Please go up. It’s the second door on the first floor.“ Draco smiled.  


Albus ran up the stairs, almost falling. He softly knocked on Scorpius door. No answer. He quietly opened the door. “Scorpius?” No answer. Albus walked in, finding his best friend fast asleep in bed. He wasn’t sure what to do. He looked around. The room was huge but cold and not as Albus expected. There was a desk. The dinner plate was almost untouched. He noticed many cracked parchments in and around the bin. He could read “Dear Albus…” He went over to pick up a paper. Suddenly Scorpius mumbled something and became fitful in his sleep. Albus walked over. Scorpius was sweating, and his breath shortened. Albus sat down on the edge of his bed. “Scorp. Wake up.” He said quietly and shook his shoulder. He didn’t wake and Albus shook him harder. “Scorpius!” His eyes shoot open in panic. He stared at Albus and froze for a moment. Then he hugged him tightly, trying to catch his breath. Albus hugged him back. They stayed like this for a moment in silence.  


“Are you ok?” Albus broke the silence and pulled away.  


“You are here?” Scorpius said confused.  


“I was worried because you weren’t writing. Dad didn’t want to bring me, so I ran away. I needed to see if you’re alright. But Scorp you are not ok. Your Dad is worrying about you so much. He told me you can’t sleep or eat.” Albus explained concerned.  


Scorpius looked down. Still not realizing Albus was sitting on his bed for real.  


“Please talk to me. I’m your best friend. You can tell me everything – you know that!” he insisted.  


Scorpius decided to tell his friend at least a part of what bothered him. “When I was alone in that different reality where Voldemort succeeded, I somehow managed that everything turned out as it was before, but Albus, I can only think about that world and it scares the hell out of me. I don’t want to think about it but when I close my eyes I’m living through this again and again and worse…” he stopped, now noticing how fast he was talking.  


“And what?” asked Albus.  


“… it was a world without you.” He finished almost whispering.  


“I didn’t know that. When we were in school I didn’t recognize you were having these troubles. How could I not notice?” he said angrily rather to himself than to Scorpius.  


“It started when I came home. I think it’s because I’m alone here and I didn’t want Dad to worry. He is still so sad because of Mom.” There was hurt in his voice.  


“You could have written me a letter. You know I would have come.”  


“I wanted you to have a good summer with your family, now that things are going well between you and your dad.” Scorpius meant it but of course let out the part which was the real reason.  
“Well my dad has fallen into old patterns. But never mind. Let’s go down to your dad. You really should tell him, too.” Scorpius nodded, and they went downstairs. Draco sat in an old armchair in front of a fire in the living room. He turned around as the boys walked in.  


“Albus, I informed your dad. He wasn’t happy to hear that you apparently ran away from home, but I convinced him to pick you up tomorrow. It’s late and he still has business tonight.”  
“Thank you very much Mr. Malfoy.”  


“So, could you talk?” He wanted to know why his son acted so different lately, but he knew, if he asked Scorpius directly, he didn’t tell him anything.  


“Yes, and Scorpius wants to tell you what’s wrong.” Albus said forcing his friend to tell.  


Scorpius told his dad what he told Albus. Draco was still worried but relieved to hear the reason. He hugged his son. “You could have told me! We’ll figure out what we can do to change things!”  


‘Mr. Malfoy is nothing like dad told me.’ Albus thought. “Actually I have an idea: I would like to stay with Scorpius - here - … for a while. If you’re ok with it.” Albus proposed, asking both at the same time.  


Scorpius mouth fell open. 

Draco thought about it for a moment. “Well I think this is a good idea. I mean I’ve business and can’t be here all day. I hate leaving you alone in this house. I think it’ll be good if you’re not alone.” He looked questioning at his son. 

Scorpius heart was beating heavier. “Y-Yeah. I’d like to spend the summer with Albus.” Trying not to sound too happy about that. 

“I’m going to talk to your father about it tomorrow.” Draco added. Albus pulled a face. “Now I really need to go to bed. I’ve to get up in a few hours.” He yawned. “There is food in the kitchen. Scorpius, I expect you to offer your friend something to eat.” 

“Of course.” Scorpius grinned.  


The boys went into the kitchen. It was mostly made of cold stone, just as the rest of the house. 

“What would you like to eat?” Scorpius asked. 

“I’m starving. How about pancakes?” Albus proposed excited. 

“I have no idea how to make pancakes.” He wasn’t sharing his euphoria. 

“It’ll be fun. I promise. We need flour, sugar, milk…” he listed the things they needed. 

Scorpius gathered everything and Albus mixed it. He felt that Scorpius wasn’t as relaxed as usual, so he blew some flour in his face. Scorpius jumped. Albus laughed about his surprised face. Scorpius mood changed, and he joint in laughing. He was much more relaxed and enjoyed the cooking. After a while they produced a small tower of golden pancakes. 

Albus started eating. “That’s awesome.” Scorpius smiled but didn’t touched his one. 

“Scorp, you look terrible. You really should eat something. At least one. Look, these are my first self-made pancakes. You should at least try.” 

“Well, you had help. Remember. I participated.” Scorpius laughed and took a bite. 

“That’s really good.” “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” He joked. 

“So, what are we going to do after our midnight snack?” 

“Are you kidding, it’s almost four am.” 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired.” 

“No not at all. But the town here is dead. I’ve no idea what to we could do.” 

“Honestly? Your house has like a dozen rooms. Don’t you have no pool?” Albus commented sarcastic. 

“Well we don’t have a pool but… there is a lake. It’s a 20 minutes’ walk from here.” 

Albus got up. “Great let’s go!”

Draco’s alarm bell rang. It was hard for him to get up after that short night. He entered the kitchen. It was a mess. He smiled. Two used plates stood on the table. On the third plate were placed two pancaked with a note: ‘Dad those are for you. They taste awesome… And we’re going to clean the mess up. Promise. S.’ Draco swung his wand and after a short time the kitchen was cleaned. He was convinced having Albus here was a good thing for his son, but convening Harry wasn’t going to be easy. Harry probably didn’t want his son under the influence of a Malfoy. Draco sighed and ate the pancake. He didn’t notice that both boys weren’t home.

Albus and Scorpius made their way to the lake. They offhanded packed towels and a blanket. It was still dark as they reached the lake. Albus was excited as he saw the hidden place. 

“Scorp, that’s great.” He got undressed making Scorpius blush. The blonde boy quickly looked away. “Come on in. It’s perfect.” 

The summer days were hot, and it was still warm, tough it was dark. It cost Scorpius quiet an effort to undress as well. He swam holding a distance to his friend. After a while he relaxed and enjoyed the weightless feeling. It was the first time since he got home that he felt unburdened. Suddenly he was pushed under water. He was thrown back to the minute where he was almost drowning after Snape and the others had sacrificed themselves for him to get back to change reality. He didn’t know what was true. He tried to breath but couldn’t. In panic, he scratched Albus’ arm who was still pushing him under water. Albus immediately let go. Scorpius broke the surface and took a deep breath in. 

He held onto Albus shoulder. “Get – me -out!” he tried to say, coughing. Everything moved around him. 

“Scorp, I didn’t mean to…” Albus answered apathetically. Scorpius coughed, still trying to breath. Albus pulled on his arm. Scorpius didn’t know how long it took them to reach the shore.

Albus wrapped a towel and a blanket around him. After some time, Scorpius felt Albus’ arms around him. “Scorpius, Scorpius…” Albus kept repeating getting louder every time. It took him quite some time to realize Albus was talking to him. He was like in trance. He slowly looked up.

“Calm down. You’re safe! We’re in our world. The real word. I’m such an idiot.” Albus apologized already knowing what he did wrong.

Scorpius realized he was shaking. For him it felt like they were sitting there forever until Albus broke the silence. 

“I’m gonna get you home.” By now the sun came up. Albus gathered his friend’s cloth. After Scorpius got dressed Albus pulled him up. He looked even paler than usual. “Are you able to walk?” 

“Sure.” He lied. Scorpius still felt dizzy but didn’t want to tell Albus. 

They started walking. It didn’t work out. He sat down on the ground, pressing a hand against his forehead. Albus turned around. 

“Come on, I’m gonna carry you. That was your intention from the start, am I right?” he smirked. 

Scorpius wasn’t in the mood for jokes. He shook his head. “No way!” he resisted. 

Albus offered him a hand. “Otherwise we will never reach your house.” Scorpius took it and Albus carried him on his back. Scorpius rested his head on Albus shoulder. He smelt really good. 

“Thanks” he whispered. Albus didn’t answer. 

As they reached the house Scorpius had fallen asleep. With the rest of his energy Albus carried his friend up the stairs. Fortunately, Mr. Malfoy had left the house early this morning. Albus was glad that he didn’t have to explain this situation to anyone. He hated himself for that thoughtless action. He laid Scorpius down in his bed. Albus felt awful. “Sorry.” He whispered. He was tired, but actually they didn’t talk about where Albus was supposed to sleep. He had no other options: he laid down beside Scorpius. His heart was beating quicker as usual. He looked at Scorpius for quiet some time, trying hard to ignore the upcoming feeling. A strand of blonde hair covered Scorpius forehead. He slowly whipped it away. He was too tired to think about anything. Soon he fell asleep.

“Boys” he heard a voice from downstairs. “Would you please come down. Albus, your father is here to talk.” Draco’s voice sounded through the house. 

Albus shot up. The clock showed 5 pm. Mr. Malfoy obviously thought that they were long awake. Albus looked at his sleeping friend, shaking him . 

“Scorp, wake up. We need to go downstairs. Where is the bathroom?” He said in panic. Scorpius slowly moved. 

“Second door left.” He mumbled. 

Albus went straight to the bathroom. He looked terrible. He splashed some water in his face, now noticing the huge scratch on his arm. ‘Fuck’ he thought. It was summer - he couldn’t cover it. He bandaged it with something he found in the bathroom board. Albus heard the two men discussing downstairs. 

“We are coming Mr. Malfoy.” Albus shouted. 

He rushed back into Scorpius room. He jumped on his bed and shook him even harder than before. Scorpius turned around looking confused at Albus, making him blush. “Are you ok?” he asked seriously, remembering the past events. 

“I guess I am. I slept well.” 

“My dad is here to talk. We should go down. It doesn’t sound too good.” Scorpius got up and they went down. 

“Where did you actually sleep last night? I didn’t make the guest bed.” 

Albus hesitated. “Well I didn’t want to wake you. You were pretty exhausted, so I slept in your bed. I hope that was ok.” He bit his lip. 

Now Scorpius was the one who blushed. “Sure.” He replied quietly, trying to sound as if he didn’t care. It was more difficult than he thought.  


Meanwhile Draco and Harry were discussing in the living room. Harry looked around the house. Bad memories were related to that place. 

“I’m sure the boys are on their way down.” Draco started the conversation. “Would you like to drink something? 

“No. Thanks.” Harry said cold. 

“Now that we’re alone I’d like to explain why it is so important for my son having Albus here.” Harry looked at Draco like nothing could change his mind. “Scorpius has trouble dealing with the time travel. Especially the different reality where … you know... he ruled. My son told me about it after Albus came here. I think he can help him to get over it. I’d like to ask you, if you may let Albus stay here for a while.” 

“Draco. This is not a good idea. He has responsibilities at home and to be honest I don’t want him to stay in this house.” Harry replied. 

“But this is not about the past or our conflicts. This is about my son. It was hard for him being called the child of Voldemort. You actually supported the rumors by keeping Albus away from him. And he lost his mother. Of course, you don’t own me, but I’m telling you Scorpius is nothing like me in his age.” Silence filled the room.

Albus and Scorpius heard the last part of the conversation and stepped in. 

“There you are.” Draco said now using a lower voice. 

Harry faced his son with a look of reproach. 

“I’m sorry, I ran away, dad.” Albus looked down. 

“I’m taking you home. We’re going to talk about that!“ Harry said with waning patience. 

“Dad, no, please. You said I need to take responsibility and I am. You always told me that friendship is the most important thing. So please let me stay.” Albus begged. 

Harry thought and looked at his son for a while. He knew he was right. 

“But there are conditions if you stay here.” Albus looked up not expecting his father to change his mind.

“Sure. Everything.” 

“Next summer you apply for the internship. You study at least an hour per day, so you get better marks next year. And you go to Rose Birthday Party.” 

“Oh Dad. Rose doesn’t even notice if I’m not there. She’ll be glad if I don’t come.” Albus sighed. 

“Albus, she is family and she invited you. The party is on Saturday. So, you definitely spent the weekend home, otherwise I’m taking you home right now.” He said strictly. 

“Alright. Can Scorpius at least come, too? I don’t know anyone Rose invited. There are only Gryffindors.” 

Harry looked over at Draco. “If it’s ok with you, Scorpius can spend the weekend at our home.” He said tired from discussing. 

Draco smiled. “Thank you, Harry.” Harry nodded. 

“Albus I want to talk to you before I leave – alone-." Draco and Scorpius politely left the room.  


“Thank you, dad. I really think that Scorpius needs me right now. It’s the right thing to do.” 

“Albus, I really want things to get better between us, but you can’t always get what you want. This time I’ll let things simmer. But I want you to know that I don’t like the idea of you staying in this house. If anything is wrong, please don’t hesitate to call me.” He said seriously. 

“Dad, I know you have prejudices, but I think Mr. Malfoy changed. He is nothing like you told me.”

“You may be right. I trust you, Albus.” Harry looked thoughtful as his look shifted to Albus arm. “What happened to your arm?” He noticed the blood on the bandage. 

“Just a small cooking accident.” Albus laughed. 

“Is that the truth?” 

“Yes dad.” Albus lied annoyed. Harry hugged his son and said good bye to the Malfoys.  


  


Albus and Scorpius spent the next week together. It was a hot day. Both sat under an old tree. Albus tried to concentrate on studying a chapter about Magical History. He tried to focus but couldn’t. Scorpius was sitting inches away from him, reading as well. _‘Why was it such a difference spending time with Scorpius here instead of being in school?’_ Albus was unconsciously staring at him. _‘Something was defiantly different.’_

“Albus, what is it?” Scorpius asked. Albus looked up as if he just woke up. “Why are you staring at me?” Scorpius asked again. 

“Nothing. I … It’s just hard to concentrate when its 30 degrees."

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He paused. “Albus? I need to tell you something.” He laid his book aside. His heart was racing. “I am …” He couldn’t continue.

“You can tell me anything. I told you that and I mean it. Scorp, you’re my best friend.” Albus looked at him. 

Scorpius wanted to tell him about his feelings, but he was convinced that his love was one sided. “I’m glad you came to look after me.” Scorpius saved the situation. ‘They were friends and he wouldn’t destroy their friendship because of his feelings. His feelings were probably vanishing one day…’ 

“Of course.” Albus smiled but it sounded as he expected something different. Scorpius continued reading.  


Since Albus arrived the nights had been quiet for Scorpius. They shared Scorpius room. Draco prepared a guest bed for Albus. But this night Albus was woken up by Scorpius talking in his sleep. He could hardly understand what he was saying. “-Albus- Where are you?” Scorpius whispered in his sleep. Albus figured that’s what it was supposed to mean. 

He sat down at the edge of the bed. “Scorpius. I’m here. It’s alright. Wake up.” Scorpius opened his eyes but didn’t move. He was shaking. 

“Did you have a dream about that world again?” Albus asked. Scorpius nodded apathic. “Everything is alright. You’re home.” Albus rested his hand on Scorpius arm. His friend didn’t react, so he took his hand. “You know, you said my name… I think. While you were dreaming. Did anything happen to me?” “Drowning.” Scorpius tried to say. “I’m here. We’re fine.” 

Scorpius wanted to move. He wanted to tell Albus that everything was fine, but he was too scared. His dreams got more realistic every time. Albus was helpless. He didn’t know what to do but his body moved on his own. Suddenly he was laying in front of Scorpius, pulling him closer. Scorpius was shocked. He didn’t want Albus to know that he felt more for him than just friendship, but he was glad his friend was there. He leaned into the hug. It felt like an eternity until Scorpius calmed down and started to talk. 

“I was breaking the surface as I managed to leave the dark reality. I searched for you, but you weren’t there. The water was black, and I dove to search you. I found you drowning but couldn’t reach you. It felt so real.” Scorpius explained. 

“Do you want me to stay tonight?” Albus asked. Scorpius blushed hard but nodded. 

Albus didn’t know why he said it. It was like his mouth wasn’t listening to his mind. He just wanted to be close to him. Both couldn’t go back to sleep. There was a clear tension between them, a tension that Albus couldn’t resist any longer. He took Scorpius’ arm. He turned his head, now facing Albus. No one said a word. They looked at each other. Albus slowly moved forward. Scorpius closed his eyes, so did he. Their lips touched. They were both breathing heavily. That was the thing Albus wanted the whole time but didn’t realize until now. First, it was a soft kiss. Soon, Albus opened his mouth so that their tongs met. After some seconds passed he broke the kiss. 

Scorpius was smiling. “I didn’t know you felt that way.” He was glad that Albus obviously felt the same way. He wanted to tell him about his feelings, but Albus got up. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” He left, leaving Scorpius confused behind in his bed.  


_‘What were he thinking? How did this happen?’_ Albus was confused about his own action. He drank a glass of water. He actually knew the answer. He deeply cared for Scorpius but never wanted to think about what he really meant to him. He sat down on the floor, pressing the cool glass against his forehead. If he admitted liking Scorpius that way, it meant a lot of complicated consequences for him – for both. He didn’t want to imagine the conversation with his father. He felt sick. He thought about kissing Delphi. It was a totally different feeling. In comparison, the kiss between Scorpius and him felt real, true and full of desire. He sat there for a long time until he decided to go back. 

He desperately hoped that Scorpius had fallen asleep again. He opened the door. Scorpius sat on his bed. “Are you ok? Look, I wanted to tell you that I have…”

“Scorpius.” Albus interrupted him. “Can, … can we please pretend that this never happened. I’m honestly sorry. I don’t know why I did that.” He paused. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend, so I hope we can see that as a mistake that I’ve made.” 

Now Scorpius was even more confused. He had thought about that moment for so long. He wasn’t even sure if it really happened. He wanted this so badly, but he was always afraid that their friendship would break. That was the main reason he didn’t say anything and now Albus thought it was a mistake.

“Don’t worry. Our friendship will be the same. Nothing happened.” He said suppressing the hurt in his voice. 

“Thanks.” Albus replied numb. 

Both went back to sleep in their own beds. Albus couldn’t sleep. Thousand thoughts were colliding in his head.


	2. Late Summer

The next morning, Albus felt miserable. He wished the last night events never took place. He wanted things to be as normal as possible between them.   
“Scorp, you’re awake?” he asked in a pretended good mood and much too loud.   
“Now I am.” Scorpius gowned.   
“I’m starving. Let’s have breakfast.”   
It was Saturday – the day of Rose’ party. Both boys and Draco sat down at the table in the kitchen, as an owl flew right in front of them. It carried a letter with the name “Scorpius Malfoy.” It opened itself and a voice read aloud.   
“Dear Scorpius, you are invited to my Birthday Party. The Party starts at 9 pm at my house. – Rose.” Scorpius mood immediately got better.   
“Great I got my own invitation.” He grinned.   
Albus was surprised that Rose send him an invitation. But as he thought about it, she was probably forced by his mother and his aunt.   
“I need to organize a present.” Scorpius said excited.   
“I can take you to Diagon Alley. You can buy your present there. I’m going to tell Harry to pick you up. So, you’ll have enough time to get ready for the party.” Draco said smiling, glad that his son was happy.   
“Awesome dad. But first I’ve to gather some stuff for the weekend.” Scorpius was happy. It was the first time he received a birthday invitation.   
Albus laid down on his friend’s bed watching Scorpius pack his bag.   
“What shell I wear tonight? Do you think that will do it?” Scorpius held up a shirt.   
“Sure. You always look good – no matter what you’re wearing.” Albus replied without thinking. As he noticed what he just said, he took it back: “I..I mean. It doesn’t matter what you wear. The party is going to be awful anyway. There’ll only be stupid Gryffindors, you know?!” Albus tried to put it different.   
Of course, Scorpius heard the comment, but didn’t know how he should interpret Albus’ behavior. “I am looking forward to the party.” He replied. “You know I never had any friends before I met you. Because of these Voldemort’s child rumors. Anyway, it is a big deal for me to be invited by someone. And I do like Rose.” He said sadly.   
Now Albus felt even worse. Everything he said was wrong. “Sorry, Scorp. I’m sure it’ll be a great party. I promise I’ll be in party mood tonight.” He tried to convince himself. Scorpius gave him a warm smile. 

In Diagon Alley, Scorpius was searching for the right present. Suddenly something came up to his mind. “I know. I’m buying her two Quidditch Tickets for the upcoming game.”   
“That’s too much. They are really expensive. Just buy a book. And I don’t know if she has anyone she’d like to watch the game with.”   
“Well, she could go with me.” Scorpuis proposed.   
“Like a date or something?” Albus got jealous.   
“Yeah, why not?” Scorpius said. He couldn’t understand why Albus would ask that. He made clear what he wanted - and what he didn’t want. Scorpius just wanted to be friends with Rose, but before he could take back what he just said Albus got angry.   
“You know she just invited you because my parents told her parents that I’m bringing you. She had no choice. And she isn’t interested in you anyway.” Albus couldn’t control his anger. He couldn’t even tell from where it was coming out of sudden.   
Scorpius looked hurt. “Don’t you think I know that. You are a great friend, Albus.” He said ironically. “Just wait here. I’m getting a present on my own. I’ll be back in time.” Scorpius turned around heading into a shop.   
“Scorp, wait…” Albus called after him but he didn’t turn around. Albus didn’t know why he had been so mean. He didn’t recognize himself. He waited for Scorpius to come back as his father walked down the street. “I’m picking you up. Are you ready?”   
“Scorpius buys a present. He’ll be back in a minute. He’s so excited about that party.” Albus rolled his eyes.   
“Maybe you should try to enjoy it. At least you’re not totally surrounded by Gryffendors.” Harry tried to smile. “How have you been? Is Scorpius feeling better?”   
“I think it’s getting better … “ he answered shortly. He didn’t want to talk about the stay. “I studied, you know.” He tried to change the topic.   
“That’s great.” Harry smiled for real this time. Scorpius came back with a small package. “Hallo Mr. Potter. Nice to see you.” Scorpius smiled ignoring Albus.   
“Hello Scorpius. Let’s use the Floo Powder. Otherwise we’ll be late for cake.”   
“Cake?” Albus replied surprised.   
“Your aunt invited us to family cake. We were not invited to the party tonight; can you imagine that?!” Harry laughed.   
Albus looked like he didn’t get it. “So… she invited the whole family to cake and coffee – as usual.” Harry looked at Albus.   
“Ah, yes. I kinda forgot about it.” Albus felt uncomfortable. It’d probably be weird to bring Scorpius to a family event.   
“Of course, Scorpius is invited as well, if it’s that what you wanted to know.” It was like his father could read his mind. “Now hurry. You need to change your cloth Albus. We’re already late.” They stepped into a chimney. 

They came out at the Potter’s House. “Alright, show Scorpius where he can put his bag and get changed and hurry!” Harry said inpatient.   
The boys went up into Albus’ room. “Scorpius, look I’m sorry for what I said to you in the Diagon Alley.”   
“You don’t want me to come to Rose coffee and cake thing, do you?” Scorpius looked hurt at Albus.   
“It’s not that I don’t want you there. I just hate theses family events. This has nothing to do with you.” Albus lied.   
“Albus, are you ready?” Harry called from downstairs.   
“I just need five minutes, dad!” He shouted annoyed through the house.  
Albus took off his shirt searching for an adequate shirt in his room. He continued talking to Scorpius. Scorpius blushed hard but Albus didn’t notice.   
“Scorp, you know I don’t fit in this family, going to Rose house, eating cake, drinking coffee, this is just a family duty.” He sighed. “And I am sorry. I don’t know why I said these things. I’m just stressed when it comes to my family.” He searched for an excuse. “Are we ok?” he looked sorry and put on a white shirt.  
Scorpius smiled. “We’re good.” Usually they would hug in such a moment, but after their kiss it’d feel weird.   
“Let’s go.” Albus broke the tension between them.

They were the last guests. Everyone was waiting for them. They looked up as the three entered the room. “Sorry for being late.” Harry said excusing. Everyone waved hello and continued talking.   
Rose stood up from the table. “Hey guys. I’m happy you came.” She grinned.   
Albus hugged her. “Happy birthday.”   
Scorpius hugged her as well. “Happy birthday, Rose. Thanks a lot for the invitation.” He handed over the present.   
“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to buy anything.” She opened it. It was a jewel case decorated with roses, made of wood.   
“It looks small, but the shop owner told me that up to 10 books fit in there.” Rose looked surprised. She wasn’t expecting to get anything, especially not something beautiful like that.   
“If you don’t like it I can…”   
“No. It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She was moved and hugged Scorpius a second time. Albus didn’t like what he saw.   
“Honey, let’s have some cake.” Hermione called over the table.   
The boys sat next to Rose. “Sooo…, what did you plan for tonight?” Albus asked her to be polite.   
“Well.” She lowered her voice so that only Albus and Scorpius could hear her. “My parents are going to meet up with yours.” She pointed at Albus. “They are out all night.” She smiled a bit evil. “I organized something to drink and maybe sent out some more invitations than my parents know.”   
Albus didn’t believe what he just heard. Rose could read his expression. “Yeah, I know. I’m always perfect. Perfect in school. Perfect daughter. It gets boring.”   
Albus now got excited as well. Scorpius grinned. “You need help with the preparation?” Albus asked. Again, Rose didn’t expect such a reaction from her cousin. “Actually, I do need help. Thank you.” 

After everyone left. Hermione and Ron left together with Albus’ parents. James was the last one leaving. He put his head down to Albus whispering in his ear: “So, tonight I’ll see you drunk for the first-time little brother. I’m really looking forward to this… And your boyfriend seems, too.”   
Albus was shocked. He hit his older brother. “He’s not, you idiot!”   
James looked angry. “Hey! Just kidding. No reason to be such a jerk.” He left as well.   
“Everything ok between you and James?” Rose asked.   
“It never is.” Albus said annoyed.   
“Albus I’m glad you’re helping me. You know I missed you. When we were younger we had a lot of fun during these family events.” Albus nodded. They prepared everything. It was a lot of fun for the three of them. Rose went up to get ready for her guests.

Rose wore a short dress, high heels and put make up on. She looked much older. She was one of the most popular girls in school. Soon the house was filled with a bunch of people. Many were older. Everyone got drunk. Albus and Scorpius were no exception. The music was so loud that you could hardly understand a word.   
James went over to Albus. “What do you want, James?!” Albus asked annoyed.   
“Let’s have a drink together. I know I wasn’t the best brother…” he started. Albus stared at him unbelievingly. “Can we just drink something?” James just realized he wasn’t able to have that conversation right now. Albus offered him a glass without answering.  
Some people danced. Rose were in the middle of some older guys from school. She seemed to enjoy it. “Scorpius come on.” She offered him a hand. “Let’s dance.” She said drunk. They danced together.   
Someone yelled: “What is the Slytherin guy doing here?”   
“He’s my guest.” Rose said definite and put an arm around him. “If you don’t like it you can leave.” The boy shook his head and turned around.   
Everyone continued dancing. Everyone was having fun, except for Albus. He just observed Scorpius, getting more jealous the more fun he had with Rose. Someone called out for a drinking game. A few people sat around the table.   
“Albus, come over here!” Rose called out for him.   
“No thanks Rose.” Albus said annoyed.  
“Scorpius?” she looked over.   
“I’m in.” he smiled.   
Rose sat down on the lap of an older Gryffindor student. Scorpius didn’t seem to matter.   
“Albus please. It’ll be fun.” Scorpius smirked.   
Albus couldn’t resist. He sat down beside him, starting to relax.   
“I’m gonna ask you a question. If the answer is yes we all drink.” Rose explained.   
A lot of people came over. Almost every answer was yes.   
“Now I ask you, Scorp. Are you in love with someone right now?” Rose pointed at him and smirked.   
Scorpius blushed. His heart was racing. “Answer!” Someone shouted. But Scorpius didn’t say anything. “Answer!” Some people screamed.   
“YES!” Scorpius screamed as well.   
“Everyone drink!” Rose shouted.   
Albus mouth fell open. He was sure it was Rose. He got up in anger, almost falling because he was so drunk. Meanwhile Rose was making out with that Gryffindor boy. Scorpius recognized that Albus left. He hoped he felt sick and didn’t get that he was the one who Scorpius was in love with, so he followed him quickly.   
He stepped outside. The garden was huge. “Albus, are you all right?” Scorpius ran after him, but Albus didn’t stop. “Where are you going?”   
Albus turned around. His expression was full of anger. He grabbed Scorpius wrist and pulled him behind a huge tree. He pushed him against it. “Why aren’t you telling, that you’re in love? Is it Rose?”   
Scorpius didn’t understand what was going on. He tried to concentrate on not falling.   
He shook his head. “No. I’m not in love with her!” He almost screamed.   
“Then were you lying?” Albus didn’t let him go.   
“I wasn’t lying. Albus let go, you’re hurting me.” Scorpius tried to pull away.   
Albus seemed to notice that he was holding him too tight. He let go. “Sorry...” He looked down. “I just thought you’d tell me if you like someone.”   
There it was again. The tension between them. “Albus. You’re such an idiot. I’m in love with… you!” It caused him even drunk quiet an effort.   
Albus looked up, not believing what he just heard.   
“I’ve been in love with you for so long and when you kissed me I thought you felt the same way. But since that kiss you act like a different person. I don’t know you and I don’t like that part of you! You are a terrible friend. You wouldn’t even listen when I try to tell you.” Scorpius couldn’t stop. “That was the reason I didn’t write you any letters since the beginning of our holidays. I was so afraid you’d hate me. Albus please don’t hate me.” He said desperately.   
Albus tried to work out what Scorpius just said. He didn’t have to hold back – not now. He pushed Scorpius against the tree kissing him. This kiss was full of passion. He wanted him – he was longing for more, but Scorpius broke the kiss, breathing hard. Albus was thrown back to reality. In the same moment Scorpius was hugging him. Albus couldn’t balance both and they fell on the ground. Now it was Scorpius who was kissing Albus. Everything moved around them. Albus took Scorpius face in his hands.   
“Scorp. I need to get up. I’m feeling really dizzy.” Scorpius smiled and pulled him up. It wasn’t as easy as he expected.   
Suddenly they noticed that the music wasn’t playing anymore. People were loudly talking. “Let’s go! Hurry!”   
The boys made their way back to the house as someone ran into them. “You should leave. Rose’ parents are back.” He disappeared into nothingness.   
“What? I thought they were supposed to be with your parents, Albus?”   
“Fuck. That means they’re back as well. We need to get back to my house before they notice how drunk I am. Dad will kill me.” Albus took Scorpius hand.   
They ran through the house out on the street. The Potter’s house was a few streets from where they were. After a few seconds Albus couldn’t hold back. He threw up in a bush at the street. Scorpius sat down on the ground. He was happy although he had trouble focusing on a fixed point. After a while they continued their short walk back to the house. Scorpius linked arms with Albus to support him.   
As they reached the house no one seemed to be there. It was dark. Scorpius pulled Albus up the stairs. They laid down on Albus bed. Suddenly someone entered the house.   
“Al, your home?” It was James’ voice.   
Scorpius got up. “We’re here.”   
James entered almost not able to walk. “You really got home before mom and dad. I didn’t expect that.”   
“James. I’m not well. Leave me alone.”   
“Actually, I could stay at a friends’ house, but I came back because I want to be a good brother. First eat this. You’ll feel much better - I promise. This is my last one, but I kept it for you. Second I’ll wait for our parents and tell them you left the party early.”   
Albus sat up holding his head as James gave him a small cake. Albus took it and ate it. After a short time, it revealed its effect and he didn’t feel dizzy or sick anymore.   
“Wow, James. I’m feeling much better. Thanks.” Albus said surprised. He rather expected to be poisoned by his brother.  
James smiled and nodded. “I’m going to wait for mom and dad.” He left. 

Albus sat down beside Scorpius. He felt better but still wasn’t sober. “Scorp, can we please not tell anyone about… about whatever this is between us?”   
“Albus, what do you want?” Scorpius got impatient.   
“I don’t know. This between us…I can’t…” He shook his head and got up ready to leave the room.   
Scorpius held his wrist. “Don’t run off again. You can’t just leave me behind if it gets uncomfortable for you. I told you my feelings. Now you own me an explanation. You can’t just kiss me and treat me like shit afterwards.”   
Albus knew he was right. He hesitated. “You know that you are important to me. I feel awful if I don’t know you’re ok. I admit, it felt different spending the week at your home and I do think that I like you more than just as a friend. But I don’t want anyone to find out about this.”   
“So how do we continue?” Scorpius wanted an answer.   
Albus bit his lip. He knew what he wanted but he couldn’t say it aloud. He kept silent.   
“Awesome. I’m leaving tomorrow.” Scorpius left to the guestroom. 

Albus laid on his bed. He couldn’t sleep. He wanted to go over to Scorpius, but something held him back. He stood up. He couldn’t believe it, but he found himself knocking on James’ door. His brother opened and looked surprised.   
“Can I come in? I could need an advice.” Now James looked even more surprised. “I thought you wanted to be a better brother.”   
“Come on in.” They sat down on the bed. Now Albus thought this was the most stupid idea he ever had.   
James seemed to notice that it cost Albus quiet an effort to start the conversation - so he did. “You know mom almost killed me when she saw me drunk. Their “don’t do that again” speech lasted like forever.” He rolled his eyes.   
“James, why do you want to be a better brother?” Albus asked out of sudden.   
“Well you know last year I wasn’t very helpful. You got into all this trouble and you almost… well you almost died.” There was still something like shock in his voice. “I thought if our relationship had been better you came to me earlier to talk about your time travel problem. But we didn’t even talk about this afterwards. I think that changed my mind.” James was honest and Albus was surprisingly happy about it.   
“Thanks. Tonight, you’re doing well as older brother.” Albus smiled.   
“So how can I help you, Al? I really want you to talk to me about what bothers you.” James was really trying.   
“You know… you have some experience with relationships and…”   
James interrupted him euphuistically. “I knew it! It’s about girls!”   
“Yeah… Just how do I know if it is the right decision to be together with…. With someone?”   
James didn’t seem to really understand what he meant but tried his best to answer. “You know I had some relationships. I never took them seriously. It was more about fun. What I want to say is, that you are different. You should be honest with a girl. I should have been, and I do regret some things. Al, you need to figure out what you want, but sometimes you just think too much. I think you already know what you want.”   
Albus frowned. ‘Great, that was even more confusing.’ Albus thought. “But if I make the wrong decision there will be consequences.” Albus of course did not tell him that he might be gay.   
“There are consequences for everything. You’re thinking more about the consequences of starting a relationship than using a time traveler. I think this is your answer.” Albus didn’t expect such a fitting answer.   
“Thanks James. I’ll go and get some sleep.” Albus stood up.   
“Not everything has to be as difficult as you sometimes put it.” James wanted things to be easy for his brother.   
Albus smiled and went over to his room again. 

Albus thought about the time at the Malfoy Mansion as he laid on his bed. He thought about Scorpius and the tension between them. He lived through the kiss once again. He was totally lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he noticed that he got hard. He was thrown back to reality. He pressed his hand against his head, now knowing exactly what he didn’t want to be true. After he calmed down he thought about going over to Scorpius. He didn’t want him to leave.   
It took him some time to get up and walk over. He opened the door. His heart was racing. He went over to the bed and stood in front of it. Scorpius woke. He took his hand without saying a word and pulled him closer. Albus lay close to him.   
“Please don’t leave tomorrow.” He almost didn’t hear what he said because his heart was beating so loud. “I want to be with you and I want to figure out what this is between us. I just need some time.”   
Scorpius looked him deep in the eyes. He subtly nodded. He knew what he wanted for a long time and now it was within reach. Even if this meant that things were getting more difficult between them, he was ready to try. They deeply kissed. This time they didn’t break the kiss that quickly… 

The next morning Albus woke beside Scorpius. He stroked his hair. Scorpius smiled. “Let’s have breakfast.”   
They went down. Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen. “Morning boys.” Ginny said kind.   
After some small talk during breakfast, Harry cleared his throat. “Albus, there is something I need to tell you. It was supposed to be a surprise but now that Scorpius stays here I want to tell you now. Just don’t tell your siblings.”   
Albus hated surprises. He froze for a moment.   
“I’m taking two weeks off work. We are visiting Charlie in Romania. Ron, his family, Fleur, Bill – everyone joins us as well.” Harry was excited.   
Albus wasn’t excited at all. “But I thought I’d spend the summer with the Malfoys?! How can you just say we’re going on a trip? You didn’t even ask what I want!” Albus replied angrily.   
“Look, I thought it’d be a good thing to travel there as a family. I think after the past year we should have some family time. Albus, it’s only two weeks.” Harry said disappointed.   
“Albus, you should go.” Scorpius said out of sudden. “I’m much better. You know that.” It was difficult to keep up the appearances. He tried not to get too close. It was weird.   
“Well I don’t have a choice, do I?” Albus was still in rage.   
Now Ginny went over to his son. “It’ll be a great experience. You won’t regret it.” She said calming.   
Albus got up. “When will Mr. Malfoy pick Scorpius up?”   
“He’s coming at 6 pm.” Harry sighed.   
Albus left the room. Scorpius followed him. “Albus this is not the end of the world.” Scorpius didn’t want to be the reason Albus missed such a trip.   
“There is no way I’m gonna leave you – not now. Scorpius, it was mostly my fault that all the time travel disaster happened.”   
Scorpius insured Albus several times that he was well. 

Draco knocked on the door. Harry and Ginny opened. “Hello. Nice to see you Draco. Please come in.” Ginny said.   
“Good evening. Thank you.” Draco entered.   
“I’m sorry, the boys aren’t here yet. They went to the city. I’m sure they’ll be home soon.” Harry explained.   
“Would you like to drink something?” Ginny asked politely.   
“Water, thanks.” She offered him a glass.  
There still was a negative tension between them. Especially Harry felt uncomfortable having Draco as a guest in his house.   
“So where are you traveling?” Draco started the conversation. Ginny talked about the place in Rumania.   
After some time, Draco got serious. “You know, after Astoria died, it was very important for Scorpius to have Albus as a friend. I do understand why you want to go on that trip as a family.” He paused. “I just sometimes don’t know how to talk to my son. For Astoria, it always was easy. Before Albus came to visit us this summer, Scorpius didn’t even say a word about his … his problems.” It wasn’t easy for Draco to talk about this. Especially in front of Harry.   
“Draco, I’m sorry that this is so difficult for the both of you. I had no idea.” Ginny said concerned.   
“You know Draco, I do have troubles with Albus as well. Every time a think I’m doing the right thing it’s the total opposite. This is the reason, this journey is such an important thing for me and my family. You have a great son, but I fear I can’t help you with it. Albus will join us. I’m sorry.” Harry didn’t want Albus to stay at the Malfoys. Too much happened between them. Harry knew if he was honest to himself he planned the journey to keep his son away from Draco.   
“Harry, can I talk to you for a minute? Please excuse us Draco.” Ginny said determining, pulling Harry into another room. “I think we should take Scorpius with us. Draco can’t handle the situation and Scorpius should not suffer because of this. He’s a good boy and he’s Albus’ friend. It’s our responsibility to take care of him.” Ginny looked serious at Harry.   
“Ginny, I thought things were getting better between Al and me. I want us to go as family. Draco and Scorpius will be fine. You’ll see.”   
“And this is not about hating the Malfoys on principle?” Ginny raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what he thought.   
“No, it’s about becoming a better father.” Harry meant it, but didn’t admit that he wanted a distance between Draco and his son.   
Ginny sighted. “All right. We’ll do this as a family.” 

Back in the living room with Draco, Albus and Scorpius entered the room. “You are late!” Harry said.   
“Sorry, dad. Did you figure something out?” Albus hoped that Scorpius could join his family.   
“Draco will take Scorpius home. You’ll see each other when school starts again. No discussion, Albus!” Harry didn’t want to fight with his son again.   
Albus turned to Ginny. “You heard what your father said. Come on, get your stuff Scorpius. We’ll wait here.” Ginny didn’t feel well about Harry’s decision, but for her family came first as well.   
Albus and Scorpius went up the stairs, not saying a word. Albus locked the door behind him. He hugged Scorpius tightly. They stayed like this and deeply kissed.   
“Scorp, promise to write me and be honest if you don’t feel well. I swear otherwise I’ll find a way to stay.”   
Scorpius laughed. “I promise.”   
They went down to their parents. Draco stood in front of the chimney. “Let’s go.” He disappeared in the flames.   
Scorpius looked at Albus, thinking about hugging him one last time. Albus knew what he wanted, but Scorpius stayed distant. Albus went over and hugged him. He did that before, so his parents won’t interpret anything into it.   
“Bye. Albus. See you at the train station.” Scorpius smiled sadly. “You should let go now!” he whispered cause the hug lasted way too long. Albus let go. Then Scorpius disappeared as well.


	3. When leaves are changing…

1st September. The day of leaving for Hogwarts finally came. Albus couldn’t sleep all night. Every time he thought of seeing and touching Scorpius again his heart was beating so fast. The next morning, he spent more time in the bathroom as usual. He took some time to style his hair, but it didn’t work.   
Ginny knocked on the door. “Al, you don’t have much time for breakfast left. What are you doing in there? You are taking longer than your sister.”   
He stepped out. “I’m ready. We can leave. I don’t want to late and I’m not hungry, mom.”   
Ginny looked surprised. “Did you try to do your hair, Albus? And you don’t want to be late to get back to Hogwarts?” She smiled. “Is it about that girl you told James about?” she was curious.   
Albus rolled his eyes. “So, he told you… Can we please just go.” ‘I’m gonna kill James.’ Albus thought.  
Ginny didn’t give up. “Do we know her?”   
“Mom, I really don’t want to talk about that right now!”   
“All right. I’m sorry.” Ginny hugged her son.   
On their way to the train station Albus got nervous. It was weird. He and Scorpius were friends for years and it was never a big deal when they met at the train station but this time it was completely different. They were standing in front of the stone wall. Albus took a deep breath and ran through it. The gate was full of people. James and Lily already found their friends and talked excited about their holidays.   
Suddenly a familiar voice talked to Albus: “Didn’t you see me?” Scorpius smiled, standing directly beside Albus.   
Albus froze for a moment in apathy. He turned around and looked at Scorpius. He looked slightly different, having longer hair. He hugged him tightly. He buried his face in his shoulder.   
“You have no idea how much I missed you.” They separated unwillingly.   
“I’m really excited to hear your plans.” Scorpius smirked.   
Ginny had watched the scene from further away. She expected Albus to meet the girl James was talking about, first. But as she thought about it, she realized that there probably didn’t even exist a girl. But there wasn’t much time to think her theory through. The Hogwarts Express was leaving any minute. Albus hugged his parents, entered the train and waved goodbye. So did Scorpius. 

Within the Hogwarts Express they were looking for a compartment on their own, but everything was already taken. James and Rose shared a compartment, Albus and Scorpius joined them. They were talking about holidays but Albus didn’t say anything.   
“…and when Albus got burned by that dragon I really thought I couldn’t create a shield to protect him. It never worked when I practiced it in school.” James told Rose.   
“You got burned?” Scorpius said shocked.   
Albus looked down. “It’s nothing.” He pulled his sleeve down.   
“Show me!” Scorpius insisted.   
Albus didn’t move, still looking at the ground. There was an awkward silence filling the room.   
James broke it. “Well, today is your first day as perfect little brother. Are you excited?” James tied to change the topic.   
“What? You’re a perfect?” Scorpius asked. “Why didn’t you write me anything?” He was angry.   
James was confused. Whatever he said, it was wrong.   
“I wanted to tell you today.” Albus mumbled.   
“We have to meet up in Professor McGonagall’s office after we arrived.” Rose said, reminding him. She had been a perfect for two years. It was an exception that she was allowed to apply when she was younger. Albus just nodded.   
“I think I’m looking after my friends. Rose you’re coming?” James suddenly said, waving at Rose. He noticed that there was something Albus and Scorpius probably needed to work out. So both Gryffindors left.   
“You’re such an idiot!” Scorpius said and took Albus hand. He slowly pulled up his sleeve. There were scars covering Albus whole arm. “You should have written me.” Scorpius was shocked.   
“I didn’t want you to worry.” Albus said, now looking his boyfriend in the eye. Then he moved forward. Their lips touched and Albus pulled Scorpius closer. Scorpius immediately forgot his anger.   
“And why are you a perfect? You hate kids.” Scorpius asked skeptically.   
Albus smirked. “As a perfect you’ve a lot of privileges: an own bathroom, you can stay awake much longer checking out the corridors and classrooms, you can visit Hogsmeade when no one else visits it…We’ll have a great time.”   
“Sounds promising. I’ve news, too. Dad arranged Mental Magic lessons to get rid of my nightmares. My teacher is professor McGonagall.” He didn’t sound too happy.   
“You’ll manage that. You’re so much better in these things than you admit.” Albus said calming, not really knowing what these lessons were about. 

Albus didn’t expect that being a Perfect was immensely time-consuming. After a week, he had his first shift controlling the corridors at night. Before his shift began, he sat in the library with James, Rose and Scorpius. The four of them spent more time together. Albus never thought of his brother and cousin as friend but it turned out they were having a lot of fun together. On top he often met Rose at the Perfect Meetings. He got up.   
“Need to get to work.” He sighed and said good bye.   
As everyone continued their work Albus inconspicuously gave Scorpius a small note. ‘Meet me at 11 pm at the Astronomy Tower’.   
Scorpius smiled and quickly put it away. Time passed and everyone got up, ready for bed.   
“I can’t believe McGonagall gave us such a task, a week after holidays.” James whined.   
“You’re looking at the wrong book. Try “Animagus for beginners.” Said Rose by the way.  
“How do you know such things? You’re younger!” Rose smirked.   
“Oh Scorp. You lost something.” She noticed a small piece of paper that has fallen out of his pocket and picked it up. Of course, she read it. She smiled. “Who are you going to meet tonight?”   
Scoprius blushed. “Please give it back!”   
“I know why you chose tonight – because of Albus.” She said combining her thoughts. Scorpius blushed even harder. “Because he has the controlling shift he lets you meet the girl and of course he won’t say anything.” Rose figured out.   
“Yes. That’s it.” He lied, relieved that she was wrong and that didn’t happen often. He grabbed the paper and left. 

Scorpius laid awake in his bed. It took forever until the watch showed 10:30 pm. He quietly got up and made his way to the Astronomy Tower. Albus already waited there. Albus went over and kissed him.   
“I missed that so much.” He smiled.   
They talked a lot. At 2 am Scorpuis decided to go back to bed.   
“Wait.” Albus handed over his cape. “I stole it from James, remember? You become invisible. So, no one will see you and maybe …you are going to wait in my bed?” Albus proposed.   
“Our roommates will notice!”   
“No, they won’t. Just use the cape and go over before they wake up in the morning.”   
Scorpius did and to his surprise it worked out. He shared a bed with Albus and before the others woke up he went over to his bed. 

They repeated those meetings whenever possible – whenever Albus had a night shift. It worked out perfectly for weeks and no one noticed their relationship. Both boys were very happy. Scorpius enjoyed the free time with Albus. OWL’s were far away and because Albus had so many privileges it was easy to hide their relationship. On top James and Rose became quiet good friends. They even visited Hogsmeade on Saturdays when the other students had no permission to go there. 

The days were getting shorter and the air cooler. It was a cold night as Scorpius was about to meet Albus. They met in a corridor and made out.   
Then Albus took Scorpius hand. “Where are we going?” Albus didn’t answer until they stood in front of a huge stone wall.   
“Scorp. I found the Room of Requirements.” Albus said, veneration in his voice for what he found.   
“And what are your requirements Albus Potter?” Scorpius smirked. Albus didn’t answer.   
A door was build out of nowhere and they entered. It was a small room with warm lights and a bed in the middle of it. Both entered.   
“Is that comfortable enough for you?” Albus smirked.   
“You’re such an idiot.” They kissed. Both couldn’t hold back the desire for each other. They tried out some things but didn’t have sex so far. But they were defiantly longing for more…

After their experience, last night, both couldn’t really concentrate on classes or OWL preparation.   
“Last night was awesome. Shall we go to the Room of Requirements tonight again?” Albus whispered excite during a boring lesson of Magical History.   
“But you don’t have a controlling shift tonight.”   
“We use the cape.” Albus said. Scorpius smiled and nodded.   
They slipped out the dorm and found themselves in the same room as last night. Scorpius had fallen asleep afterwards. They were up almost every night. He felt like he could sleep for days.   
“Scorp.” Albus kissed his neck. “We need to go back.”   
“Tomorrow I’ve the mental training with Professor McGonagall again. How am I going to survive that?” Scorpius groaned. They went back and still no one noticed anything. 

The next day was as worst as Scorpius expected. He barely could keep his eyes open. At lunchtime, they met up with Rose and James. It became a ritual.   
“What’s wrong with you, Scopius? Are you sick?” Rose asked concerned.   
Albus answered for him. “He’s just not getting much sleep. All the studying, you know…” He laughed but it sounded odd.   
Rose looked distrustful at Albus. “Are you two planning anything stupid again?” She asked based on what they did last year.   
“Or is it about girls? Are you dating anyone?” Now it was James who asked and who’s only thought was about girls.   
Scorpius was quiet awake now and blushed.   
“You know you’re blushing?!” Rose smirked evil.   
“Are you dating anyone, James?” Scorpius hoped James would focus on himself.   
“I’m always dating. But this is not about me, right?!” He smirked and turned to Albus. “Al, be honest.”   
Albus couldn’t continue eating. ‘Did they find out?’ Panic rose within him.   
“You defiantly know who it is. Tell us!” James was curious.   
Albus was now really pale, he wanted to think of any answer but couldn’t.   
“Yeah I know you’re best friends and you won’t tell us.” James said annoyed and rolled his eyes.   
“You know, you really can tell us. We’re friends.” Rose addressed Scorpius.   
He looked down and said nothing.   
“Well at least I thought we were friends. I thought you trust me.” She said disappointed and left, together with James.   
Albus took a deep breath. “That was close!”   
But Scorpius thought about what Rose said. She was right, but he couldn’t talk to Albus about coming out. He’d never agree telling those two.

In the evening, Scorpius’ Mental Magic Training started. He just wanted to sleep. He needed sleep desperately. After some time, Minerva seemed to notice that he wasn’t focused at all.   
“Mr. Malfoy. You’re not in the state for my lesson.” She said straight.   
“I thought you wanted to get better? You’re not acting like that.”   
“I know. I’m sorry. I just need some sleep.”   
“Maybe we try something easier for today. Pick a very happy memory that happened recently and put it in the Pensive. You did that before.”   
As Scorpius thought about it he blushed. All happy memories were connected to Albus and breaking like a hundred rules.   
“I don’t have a happy memory.” He lied almost whispering.   
“I know you’re tired, but I don’t believe you. Just one try and you can go.” McGonagall didn’t give up.   
Scorpius remembered one. He focused and put the wand to his temple. He slowly pulled out a silver string and put it in the Pensive.   
“Wonderful, Mr. Malfoy.” Minerva said proud. “Let’s see if it is clear and complete. They looked into the huge bowl. A scene appeared in front of their eyes:  
Scorpius sat at a table together with Rose, Albus and James. James were making some jokes with Ron’s funny toys. Rose helped him with a task and Albus…. The memory shifted to Albus and he took Scorpius hand under the table. Scorpius looked up and didn’t pay attention to what Rose was telling him.   
Then the view of his memory ended. It became normal for him spending time with Albus like that even that no one noticed. He didn’t expect it to be in this memory. He looked up in shock to his Professor.   
She smiled. “Good. That’s enough for today. But next time you should rest before you come to my lesson.” She said serious.   
Scorpius nodded and turned around. ‘Maybe she didn’t see it. Maybe she thought it was Rose hand.’   
“Mr. Malfoy?” He froze. “Aren’t you sleeping at night because of these nightmares again? Isn’t the training working?”   
“No, no. I’m well and I do sleep well. It’s just a lot of studying….”   
“I expect you to tell me if anything bothers you. It influences our training.”   
“Yes, Professor.” Scorpius couldn’t wait to get out of her office. It was getting harder and harder keeping up the appearance. He fell onto his bed and directly fell asleep.

The next day, Scorpius decided not to study in the library with the other three. After a while Albus came up the stairs.   
“I knew, I’d find you here. You always read in the Astronomy Tower when something bothers you.” He sat close beside him. “Is this about the nightmares?” Albus asked seriously.   
Scorpius shook his head. “No. I’m fine. At least I’ve no nightmares.” He paused.   
“What’s wrong then?”   
“I want to tell Rose. And James. It’d make things so much easier.” Scorpius said.   
“No!” Albus said definite.   
“Why not? They are our friends. We can trust them. We’re almost together for six months. Hiding gets annoying. And it makes things much more difficult if it comes to my lessons with McGonagall.”   
“No, Scorpius. We defiantly won’t tell anyone. This is my family and if Rose knows it my whole family knows it within seconds and I don’t want that!”   
Scorpius got mad. “But when are we going to tell our families and friends?”   
“They don’t have to know. This is something between us.” Albus couldn’t understand why he wanted everyone to know.   
“But we’re in a relationship. Or what is that to you?”   
“Yes, Scorp, we’re a couple. But do you honestly think that my father would agree to that. He separated us once. He’ll probably do it again. He’ll hate me. And what do you think would your father say?!”   
Now Scorpius didn’t respond. Of course, he had thought about it, and he was as afraid as Albus, although he was sure he had to tell him. Scorpius got up. “Just leave me alone.” ‘Why was everything so difficult?! They had to come out anyway… at least some day.’ This night they slept separated not talking to each other.


	4. Snow and Ice

It was a cold winter. Snow was falling. There were only three days left until Christmas Holidays. The fifth class of Slytherins and Ravenclaws went down to the lake. Everyone felt a strong and icy breeze on their faces. They had two lessons of Care of magical creatures. Albus was sure that, after spending this summer with dragons, nothing could shock him so easily. He went down the hill beside Scorpius.   
“What the hell are we doing out here and where are we going? It’s minus five degrees.” Albus asked annoyed.   
Scorpius had an idea but desperately hoped that he was wrong. They stopped at the shore of the lake. From far away boats floated on the water coming closer by themselves. Scorpius froze in shock. He was right: They were going to spend the lesson on the lake. Albus noticed his boyfriend stepping back.   
“Scorp.” He whispered nervously.   
Their teacher was now shouting at the class. “Be quiet. I’m excited to tell you that we are going to discover the lake and its creatures not only in books but right here by ourselves.” He grinned. He was explaining some rules how everyone had to behave in the boats.   
Meanwhile Scorpius and Albus had separated themselves from the group. “Albus, I can’t go near that lake. You know I can’t! Please do anything.” Scorpius stood there with shock in his eyes - shaking. He thought about the time travel return and about his dreams of black water. He saw Albus talking to him but couldn’t hear him.   
Suddenly their teacher stood beside them. “Potter! Malfoy! I’m sorry I have to interrupt you two. It seems you’re bored. I have some extra work after the lesson for you and now join a boat. Everyone is waiting for you.” He said angrily.   
Albus looked at Scorpius but unfortunately the whole class stared at them. Scorpius wasn’t moving.   
“Potter, Malfoy move!” He pointed toward two different boats.   
There was only one seat left in each. Albus walked over and sat down between his class mates, worrying about Scorpius. He knew he should have stayed with Scorpius but he was afraid that his classmates would see what was going on between them. He sat down helpless. Scorpius slowly walked over to the last boat that was left. He was pale and his hands were shaking.   
“Malfoy don’t be such coward.” A boy laughed and moved the boat, so that it was swinging.   
Scorpius tried to pull himself together, he couldn’t even feel the cold. Albus watched the scene from further away. He was in rage but couldn’t say or do anything. The boats were floating to the middle of the dark lake. Meanwhile it started to snow and it got much windier. In the middle of the lake the teacher continued his lesson. He threw a piece of meat into the water. The boats started to shake. Scorpius held on tightly to the boat and tried to calm down. The teacher pulled out a three feet blue creature that could be compared to an octopus. He was totally fascinated and didn’t notice the fight between Scorpius and Ravenclaw boy.   
“Malfoy, you are pathetic.” He laughed and got up. “Are you scared of water?” he asked as provocation and leaned down.   
He was much stronger than Scorpius. He took his head and pushed it down, so that Scorpius almost touched the surface. He struggled.   
“Stop it all ready.” A girl in the same boat said annoyed to his friend. “He really isn’t worth it.”   
“Let me have at least a bit fun today.” The boy replied disappointed still pushing Scorpius down.   
“Stop it!” Albus stood up in his boat, holding his wand and pointed it to the boy.   
He was like five meters away from him. The whole class was immediately quiet and looked at the boys. Suddenly everything happened within seconds. The guy looked up as Albus called out. Scorpuis pushed him back but he the boy reacted quicker and Scorpius fell backwards into the icy black water. Albus stood there rooted to the ground. He wasn’t able to move or say anything. The teacher first didn’t react but after a few seconds he held his wand into the water. It felt like an eternity to Albus until Scorpius body was brought up to the surface. A Merpeople brought him up and handed him over to the professor. Then it disappeared again. 

The professor pulled him out of the water into his boat. He had one boat for himself. Albus couldn’t see what was going on. He just saw that there were two boats between them. He jumped into another boat. His classmates were complaining. Then he jumped into the second boat and over to Scorpius. Albus didn’t hear the abuses the others shouted at him. Scorpius laid there unconsciously. Albus couldn’t evaluate how long he had been under water. He looked helpless at the professor who seemed to figure out what to do next.   
“Do something”. Albus screamed in panic.  
Tears streamed down his face. The professor got a hold on himself and placed his wand at Scorpius lungs. He concentrated hard. A blue light shortly blinked and out of sudden Scorpius started coughing water. Albus was relived and hugged Scorpius who was still trying to breathe again. The professor swung his wand and the boats quickly drove back to the shore. Albus didn’t notice that the boat moved or that everyone was staring at them. Scorpius held on Albus tightly not saying a word shaking from the cold. The professor made a slow move with his hand and Scorpius was dry within seconds. Although he was still shaking.   
At the shore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were already waiting.   
“Go to your classrooms. Now!” Professor McGonagall instructed, addressing the other whispering students.   
Their boat finally reached the shore as well. Madame Pomfrey came over with a blanket. Albus took it and wrapped it around Scorpius. Then he hugged him again. Their professor explained everything to the headmistress.   
They went over to the two boys. “Mr. Malfoy. What happened?” She asked.   
Scorpius was not in the state to answer questions, neither was Albus. McGonagall quickly figured out that she wouldn’t get far by questioning these two in this situation.   
“Madame Pomfrey will bring Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and Mr. Potter, please follow me.”   
She was about to turn around as Albus said: “No way. I’m staying with Scorpius!”   
First, she was angry about the resistance but as she saw the expression in Albus’ eyes, she knew that he was intending to rebel. “Fine. But I have to inform both of your parents about the incident.”

Madame Pomfrey gave Scorpius something to calm down. He was now sleeping and Albus sat beside him. After a while Professor McGonagall entered the Hospital Wing. She sat down beside Albus.   
“Your parents and Mr. Malfoy are coming tomorrow. You both released from classes tomorrow. Mr. Potter, please explain what happened on the lake.” She looked worried.   
Albus bit his lip, then he explained what happened. McGonagall nodded.   
“I have one more question. Your professor asked all of you if everyone can swim. Can you imagine why Mr. Malfoy lied about it?”   
Albus first didn’t understand her question. “Scorpius wasn’t lying. He can swim.” He responded confused.   
Now she looked even more worried. In this second Albus understood what she was driving at. - Scorpius didn’t swim. - Albus closed his eyes.   
“Mr. Potter do you want to tell me anything?” the headmistress asked emphatical.   
“No, nothing professor.” He said as emotionless as possible.   
“All right Mr. Potter.” She laid a hand on his shoulder and left. 

It was late in the evening, as Scorpius woke up.   
Albus smiled at him. “How do you feel?”   
Scorpius sat up holding his head. “Like I’ve been hit by the Whomping Willow.“   
„Your dad and my parents come tomorrow. We don’t have to attend classes.” Albus looked serious.   
“What’s wrong?” Scorpius asked.   
“You really scared me. Scorpius, you can swim. Why didn’t you swim?” Tears filled Albus eyes.   
Scorpius looked at the ground. “I am not weak.” Scorpius said incoherent.   
“I know you’re not weak.” Albus was confused, waiting for an explanation.   
“When I fell into the water I wasn’t able to move. It was like I’d fall into one of my dreams. I wanted to swim but I lost the orientation… I can’t remember what happened then.”   
Albus couldn’t hide how worried he was.   
“Can you please not look at me like that!” Scorpius said angrily. “I don’t want you to treat me like I couldn’t take care of myself.”   
Albus sat down in front of him. “Don’t you get it? I’m not worried because I think you’re weak. I’m worried because I love you.” He said it for the first time.   
Silence filled the room. Scorpius didn’t expect such an answer. He leaned forward and they kissed. They laid down in Scorpius bed after they made sure they were alone. Albus hugged Scorpius from behind. Both fell asleep.

The next morning Scorpius woke by the noise of people talking. The old wooden door of the Hospital Wing opened.   
“Albus, get out of the bed!” Scorpius hit his boyfriend.   
Albus almost fell out of the bed and sat down on the chair still half asleep.   
“Oh Mr. Potter, you are here early again.” Professor McGonagall observed him. “Or didn’t you leave?”   
Albus blushed. “Emmm….” He didn’t know what to answer.   
McGonagall ignored him and went over to the bed. “Ah Mr. Malfoy. You look much better.” She seemed to be in a good mood.   
“Good Morning, Professor.” Scorpius tried to smile.   
“Well I have good news. You can pack your bags. Your families will take you home for holidays today – of course exceptionally. But first we’ll meet in my office. We’re waiting there.” She left.   
“Great we don’t have to see the other idiots before holidays.” Albus grinned.   
Scorpius wasn’t as euphoric as Albus. “Don’t you think that’s weird? Why should we get one more day off? And Albus why did she inform your parents anyway? You did nothing wrong.”   
Now Albus got serious but didn’t say anything. 

As they reached the stairs to the headmistress office they hesitated.   
“I really don’t want to see my dad.” Albus had a bad feeling.   
“Everything will be fine.” Scorpius took his hand and they stepped forward. Scorpius said the password aloud and the stairs moved. They stopped and they stood in front of a huge door. Scorpius let go of Albus hand and they entered.   
“Dad!” Scorpius saw his father and hugged him.   
“I’m glad you’re well.” Draco said relieved.   
Ginny and Harry stood up from a couch and went over to Albus. Ginny hugged him and Harry laid a hand on Albus shoulder.   
Professor McGonalgall came down from the second floor. “Mr. Malfoy, I’d like to talk to you and Scorpius alone first.”   
“Of course.” Draco answered and they went up to her, disappearing into her office. 

Albus was left with his parents.   
“Did Minerva tell you that we’re taking you home today for Christmas Holidays?” Ginny asked.   
Albus nodded. He thought about asking his parents if he could invite Scorpius for Christmas but decided that this wasn’t the right moment.   
“Is Scorpius ok?” Ginny asked.   
“Yes, I think so.” Albus looked down depressed.   
“Minerva just told us that he had an accident during a lesson. She wrote us that it would be a good idea if we come to talk about the incident, so of course we came. Albus is there anything you’d like to tell us?” Ginny asked her son.   
Harry stood further behind her not saying a word.   
“Scorpius fell out of the boat into the water. He had a fight with a Ravenclaw boy during the lesson. That’s all.” Ginny looked at Harry.   
“So, you weren’t involved in the fight?!” Now it was Harry who asked him.   
“No Dad. I had nothing to do with it. I was in another boat.”   
“Why would Minerva contact us if nothing happened. I just want you to be honest with us! What did happen?” Harry was angry.   
What Albus didn’t know was that Harry and Draco had a fight before they entered the office. He couldn’t understand why his father was so angry at him.   
“I just told you what happened. I had nothing to do with it. It’s a misunderstanding. We’re not in your office dad. There is no reason to treat me as criminal” Albus felt attacked.   
“Don’t be so dramatic.” Harry sighed.   
“Can you please calm down – both of you. I’m sure we can figure out if there has been a misunderstanding.” Ginny said calming. 

After a while Draco and Scorpius came out of the office. Both seemed relieved. Scorpius smiled at Albus.   
“Please come up.” McGonagall addressed the Potters.   
They sat down on the opposite side of the table facing the professor.   
“Scorpius told me that he still has difficulties connected to the time travel memories. You should have come to me earlier, Mr. Potter, or at least be honest when I asked you at the Hospital Wing. Now that you’re a perfect I expect you to act responsible.”   
“I am sorry, professor.” Albus truly was. “Can you help him?”   
“Don’t worry, we’re working on it.” She smiled. She made some small talk about Albus duties as perfect as Ginny interrupted her.   
“Minerva, I don’t understand. Albus wasn’t involved in the accident, so why did you inform us. Why shall we take him home earlier?”   
“Albus would you please leave us alone?!” McGonagall asked polite.   
Albus nodded and stood up. He closed the door behind him, curious of what they might discuss. 

He went down to Draco and Scorpius, who sat on the couch. He sat down as well.   
“So, you told her what happened on the lake.” Albus was relieved he didn’t tell her about their relationship.   
“Yes, she was really kind. She told me that in periods of stressed time the bad memories are coming back.” He now faced his dad. “I guess I should have told you that it isn’t that easy for me, dad. I am sorry. I thought I could handle it on my own.”   
“Don’t worry. You’re going to manage that magical art. But you could write me more often.” Draco said understanding. Scorpius nodded. 

The door upstairs slam open.   
“Harry, can we please talk about that when you calmed down. That isn’t helping anyone.” McGonagall called after him.   
Harry almost ran down the stairs in rage. He went over to Albus and grabbed his arm, ignoring Draco and Scorpius.   
He pulled Albus to the door. “We are leaving now!” Harry kept pulling.   
“What? But I need to get my stuff and say good bye to Scorpius.” Albus pulled back a bit scared of his father.   
“James will get your stuff.” He answered ignoring the second part of the sentence.   
“Harry, I don’t know what happened but you should…” Draco started but Harry went over before he could continue.   
“You are not telling me what to do, Malfoy! Come on, give me a reason. Did you know?” Draco was emotionless.   
“Let go.” He said quietly. Harry just noticed his hand on Draco’s robe and his wand pointing at him.   
“That’s enough!” Professor McGonagall’s voice filled the room.   
Harry let go. “If I find out you’re intending something, I swear I …” He whispered.   
Ginny and Minerva went down. There was a strong tension in the office. Ginny went over to her husband and softly pulled him away from Draco.   
They turned around and faced Albus. Ginny cleared her throat. “Albus, is there anything you’d like to tell us? Now is the right time.”   
Albus stood there in shook, rooted to the ground. Was this about his relationship with Scorpius? No. They couldn’t know that. He tried hard to think about anything else that they possibly wanted to know. He looked over to Scorpius who stood across the room, helpless.   
“Albus?” his mother repeated.   
Albus didn’t even think about that moment because he thought he would have this conversation in years or something. It felt like a slap in his face.   
“I…” he started but didn’t find the right words. His voice cracked. It was like his head was totally empty.   
Everyone stared at him. Suddenly Scorpius went over and took his hand. Albus was shocked. “We are together.” Scorpius finally said clearly.   
Harry turned around holding his head. Ginny’s eyes filled with tears, she pressed her hand on her mouth but she tried to pull herself together. Draco’s expression didn’t change.   
“Dad, I know you don’t approve to our relationship, but I told you already that Scorpius is the only one I need.” Now that Scorpius did the first step, it was much easier to speak freely.   
Harry shook his head still not turning around. “Please dad, he is important to me. I love him.” Albus scratched Scorpius hand. Harry took a deep breath.   
Minerva went over and just spoke to Harry so that no one could hear it. “Your son just took responsibility just as you wanted it and he could have lied to you but he decided to be honest, which was the obvious harder way. You can now decide what kind of father you’d like to be. This is not about you and Draco!” She focused him.   
Meanwhile Draco went over to the boys.   
“Are you angry, dad?” Scorpius asked.   
“No, I just wish you’d talk to me. You have to admit that there are a lot of things unsaid between us. I really want to change that.” He paused and hugged his son. “If I’m honest I might have known it somehow, at least I’m not that surprised. I’m proud you told us.” He now turned to Albus. “Well, I guess I can be glad he found such a reliable partner in you.”   
“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.” Albus didn’t expect such a reaction.   
Ginny came over as well. She hugged her son, still with tears in her eyes. “I love you Albus, nothing will change that. I hope you know.” Albus was glad she said that.   
He looked over to his father who was still discussing with Professor McGonagall.   
“Your father loves you, too but he just wasn’t prepared for that. Please give him some time.” Harry turned around and passed the other people in the room. He walked out the door not facing anyone. Albus was angry and hurt. He called after his father several times: “Dad? Dad! Wait!” Scorpius put his arm around him.   
After a while he finally asked what was on his mind for weeks. “Dad? Mrs. Potter? I know this isn’t probably the right time, but may Albus and I spent one Christmas Day together? I mean we’re leaving Hogwarts today…” It cost Scorpius quiet an effort to ask.   
Ginny and Draco looked at each other. “How about some tea? I have lessons now but if you like to talk: my office is free.” Professor McGonagall smiled.   
“Thank you, Minerva.” Ginny said. Draco nodded polite.   
“Boys, get your luggage. I think we need to talk alone.” 

Both left the office. Fortunately, there were classes so they had the dorm for themselves. Albus fell on his bed with his face into the pillows.   
“Are you angry?” Scorpius asked.   
Albus turned around. “No I just didn’t think that we were going to have that conversation today.”   
He took Scorpius hand and pulled him closer. Scorpius was now laying on top of him. “Thank you for saying it first.” Scorpius smiled.   
Albus looked him deep in the eye. “You know, we probably see us for the last time for two weeks and no one is in the dorms right now…” He smirked. They deeply kissed. Their tongues touched and their breath shorted.

Back in the office, the situation seemed to relax. Ginny and Draco were having some small talk. They smiled at the boys as they entered.   
“We talked about a lot of things and we agreed that you can spent one day together. I invited Draco for the first Christmas day as well. So we’ll have some more time to talk.” Ginny explained.   
Albus and Scorpius looked surprised.   
“And what about dad?” Albus asked skeptically.   
“I’ll take care of that. Your father just wasn’t himself today.” Ginny said serious.   
“I accepted her offer. Is that ok for you Scorpius?” Draco asked his son.   
“Yes dad. Thank you.” Scorpius couldn’t hide his smile.   
“It’s time to go now.” Ginny said. They stood up.   
“We’ll wait downstairs. So you can say goodbye.” Ginny and Draco went down.   
”How do I survive without you?! I mean I have to tell my whole family and when we’re back in Hogwarts – do we tell our classmates or will we still hide?” Albus asked desperately.   
“Albus, calm down. We’re taking one day at a time.” Scorpius said calming.   
“I know why you’re my boyfriend.” Albus said gladly. He kissed him, then they went down, leaving Hogwarts.


End file.
